


No Harm in a little Swordplay

by black_hat_with_bells



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-17
Updated: 2011-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-18 06:45:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_hat_with_bells/pseuds/black_hat_with_bells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From prompt meme: "And it was confirmed to me that I did in fact cut my girlfriend out of her dress with my sword."</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Harm in a little Swordplay

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted in meme from the 'texts from last night' website: "And it was confirmed to me that I did in fact cut my girlfriend out of her dress with my sword."

There was never much warning in these training sessions.

"I thought you were confident," Adam commented lightly, though his eyes roaming her body felt heavy, "to think you can hold you own against me in the first place. But in high heels?"

"Pink high heels," Claire said, taking her sword off the wall.

"I'd say they were fuchsia."

"Okay, I'd say you're paying too much attention to my feet." And she lunged ahead, because she could. They didn't need any rules. Her heels made it more difficult to turn around but she was determined and got in several good hits. He dodged her thrust and moved behind her, locking her arms up with his sword.

Claire grinned. Her big plan was to slowly unzip the zipper of her dress, to distract him and get a win. Adam knew what she was going to do and waited in anticipation. She tugged on her zipper.

"You're killing me over here," he began.. She thought she heard a hint of desperation.

"I hate to say this, but uh, it's stuck. Let me--."

He watched in torment, as she struggled. "I think I can move it a little--."

He made a strangled sound, and without warning, slice. Her dress opened up and fell to the floor. The effect the action had on her was not decidedly not anger. A flash went through her entire body, and as they forget about the swords, she didn't know who won.

It didn't matter.


End file.
